


What Really Happened in the Parlour

by rabdizzle



Category: The Invisible Man - H. G. Wells
Genre: But I did write it at 4 am and then never spoke of it again, H.G. Wells - Freeform, HG Wells - Freeform, i don't know what this is, the invisible man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabdizzle/pseuds/rabdizzle
Summary: Have you ever wondered what exactly went down when Griffin threatened to steal the clothes of a terrified Doctor and an equally terrified Vicar? Well, now you know. Obviously, I have no idea, but this is my imagining of what really happened in the parlour. Frankly, Cuss and Bunting are left shaken.





	What Really Happened in the Parlour

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what this is and I'm sorry. I wrote this at like, 4 am, and I was very sleep-deprived.  
I am obviously not H.G. Wells and I do not own the Invisible Man.

"What?" ejaculated Mr. Bunting. "What did you just say?" The vicar's were practically bursting out of his head.

"You heard what I said." replied the Invisible Man, coolly. He was still holding down the two gentlemen's heads, making sure they would obey his orders. "Give me your clothes."  
"But..." Cuss started. "Ah... Don't, please..." The Stranger pressed his head down harshly.  
"I don't have time for nonsense. You-" the Invisible Man said gravely, lifting up Cuss, whilst still keeping hold of Mr. Bunting. "Come on, then. Hand them over."

"I don't care about your shenanigans or your threats, I will never obey your - your ludicrous demand-" Cuss was cut short as the Invisible Man took him by the collar and forced up against the door with a loud thump. Cuss gave a cry.  
"If you don't obey me, I will harm you. Severely. Do you understand?" the Invisible Man said, in a low voice, festering with fury. Cuss managed a nod. "Good. Take off your trousers." the Invisible Man replied, lightening his grip on his collar. Cuss managed to relieve himself of his vestige.

While doing so, Mr. Bunting was watching on in distaste. The Invisible Man whipped his invisible head towards him. "And you, old man," he took 4 very menacing steps towards him. "Why don't you gift me your priestly vestiges?" 

Mr. Bunting had been on his feet during this exchange, and, unconsciously, managed to knock a slim, green, bottle over. It left a distasteful odour in the room. The Invisible Man frowned. "Ah, look what you've done. I doubt the landlords will be pleased with you, vicar."  
"The landlords wouldn't be pleased with you, either, would they?" Cuss retorted.

Before the Invisible Man could respond, there came a voice from outside the parlour. "Are you all right thur?" the man asked, rapping on the door. Everything was silent. No one dared move a muscle. The Invisible Man ignored this interruption and instead hissed the words, "Your clothes. Take them off quickly, vicar. Or would you like to see your partner in crime lying limp on the floor?"  
Cuss gave a sharp cry. "No! no you don't!"

The Invisible Man threw a chair in Cuss's direction and pounced at the vicar, for he knew Cuss would run to the old man's aid. Bunting had no time to react and at once was struggling against the Invisible Man's mighty grip on his throat. Not a thing was heard, apart from the Vicar choking almost silently.

Another voice was heard from outside the door. "You-all-right-thur?"

The Invisible Man loosened his grip on Bunting's throat. He managed to jerk out, "Quite ri-right. Please don't- interrupt." After a moment, the Stranger let go of the vicar and let him catch his breath. All he needed was his clothing. 

The menace sniffed and stood silent for a moment. Then, he said, at last, "Give me your clothes, Vicar."  
"I can't," said Mr. Bunting, his voice rising; "I tell you, sir, I will not." Cuss was anxious to observe the Invisible Man's reaction to Mr. Bunting's reply.  
"Disgraceful!" the vicar remarked.

"Please, just give him what he wants," Cuss whispered desperately.  
Before he could get another word in, the Invisible Man swore savagely to himself and picked up the poker he had lying on the table. Bunting realised what he was about to do and gave a cry of mercy.  
"I'll give you one last chance, vicar," the Stranger said in a low voice. "Hand them over." Cuss was frozen in anticipation. Bunting remained silent, looking up at the floating poker.  
"Then you leave me no choice." the Invisible Man said gravely, raising the poker above his head.  
"No, no! I'll... I'll give you my clothes, please, sir!" Bunting exclaimed. 

Cuss diverted his eyes as the vicar was stripped of his clothes, leaving him with only a book to shield his dignity. The Invisible Man seemed to be enjoying terrorising the duo. 

After this ordeal he managed to get the various articles of clothing he had collected into a bundle in the blue table-cloth he had stolen, and, with a smooth motion, opened the parlour window and threw said bundle out to his accomplice. He turned around. "Gentlemen," he said, suavely, then gave a low laugh. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." And just like that, he was gone. The presence in the room had disappeared, leaving a half-naked Doctor and a fully naked vicar trembling in awe.


End file.
